1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus for correcting and strengthening the backbone, and more particularly, to a backbone correction exercise apparatus, in which a user lies on a bed and wears a pelvis belt, adjusts distance from an exercise unit depending on a user's physical condition, and then performs recursive exercises, to thereby slack and restore the cervical vertebra portion and the lumbar vertebra portion of the human body repeatedly and to thus strengthen spinal peripheral support muscles in order to provide a spinal curative effect as well as a spinal exercise effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is inevitably inescapable that a big load is applied to the backbone of a human being who takes a walk in an erect posture. In particular, scoliosis may be caused by bad habits in modern person's complex life, to thus appeal pain of the waist.
Usually, there is a somewhat difference between the lengths of the left and right legs according to the physical structure or life habit of the respective individuals in everyday life. On this account, the pelvis is wrung to thus cause lumbago and hip-gout. The extreme case is that the backbone secedes from its position, to thus slip intervertebral disks.
One of diseases which frequently occur at recent times to modern persons is a slip of a disk. This disk slip may occur more seriously due to an underexercise and a long-time sitting life style of modern persons.
A slip of a disk is a disease which oppresses nerve and causes pain since a lumbar interval is pressed down and narrowed or a wheel of a disk is deformed, to thus make the spinal cord come out. The best method of curing this disk disease is to widen the narrowed lumbar interval and strengthen the peripheral muscle to thus make the come-out spinal cord positioned it its place. In this way, if the escaped spinal cord is located in its place, symptoms disappear and the disk disease is cured by a nature healing power of the human body.
Therefore, a treatment method of widening a lumbar interval through a physiotherapy curer and strengthening surrounding muscle is usually used at the time of occurrence of a disease of disks.
However, such a physiotherapy curer is a very expensive product, and excessive medical fees are required for curing the disk disease. General users would give up treatment of the disk disease. On this account, an intervertebral disk disease is too worsened for a disk patient to control the body.
Up to now, there are no relatively inexpensive and effective treatment apparatus for curing the disk disease. Thus, the disk patients depend on drugs or put off fundamental treatments until they find hospital. As a result, an untimely treatment may cause to deepen spinal transformation and pain.
Also, even in the case of displacement of the cervical vertebrae which is called a neck bone disk like the lumbar displacement, it is uncomfortable and inconvenient for patients to undergo a long-time orthodontic therapy at hospital through a physiotherapy curer. Because of such an uncomfortable and inconvenient situation, they may rely on a short time medical treatment about a damaged region. In this case, the neck bone disk is also apt to advance to a chronic disease which cannot be easily treated at hospital.
The physiotherapy curer for curing the cervical vertebrae is a device that artificially stretches the damaged cervical vertebral portion of the human body and restores the function of the damaged cervical vertebral portion. A retractor which ordinarily applies a physical force to the cervical vertebral portion to repeat a relaxation and recovery process is used as the physiotherapy curer. This retractor is configured to have a bed unit which supports the human body and a head unit which fixedly supports the head portion. The head unit is repeated to move forward or reward by an artificial and coercive force which is applied from the outside in the backbone direction, to thereby make the cervical vertebrae pulled or retracted.
However, such a conventional retractor is hard to be installed and used on a general bed. In addition, other joints (such as leg joints) should be fixed at orthodontic therapy. As a result, the other joints may be damaged. Further, the conventional retractor does not have a traction unit which is appropriate for relaxing and recovering the cervical vertebrae by a constant force. As a result, in the case that an unreasonable force is applied to a patient, he or she may feel considerable pain, and an impact on the cervical vertebral portion may exasperate symptoms. Such simple traction of the cervical vertebral portion may cause sturdiness of muscles.
Meanwhile, a ceaseless exercise medical treatment is necessary to prevent or take a favorable turn the backbone disease. According to such a necessity, an exercise unit that can strengthen the backbone support muscles has been developed and used, but such a conventional exercise unit should let patients make an exercise in a sitting posture style. As a result, since the patients may be frequently injured and suffer from increased pain during making an exercise, it is difficult to make a continuous exercise to thereby have difficulty in obtaining an exercise effect and a curative effect.